The Walrus and the Carpenter
The Walrus and the Carpenter are the titular main antagonists of the poem/song sequence of the same name as told by Tweedledee and Tweedledum from Disney's 13th full-length animated feature film Alice in Wonderland, which is based on the poem from the 1871 novel Through the Looking Glass by the late Lewis Carroll. They were both voiced by the late , who also played Tweedledee and Tweedledum in the same film. Story ''Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) When Tweedledee and Tweedledum warn Alice that her curious nature could get her in trouble, they proceed to tell her the story of poor oysters who met their demise because of their curiosity. The Walrus and the Carpenter were traveling through the beach when the Carpenter discovered a family of oysters. Despite the warning of their mother, the Walrus tricks them into coming with them on a walk, the oysters being unaware that the duo was planning to eat them. The Walrus used his clever lies to arouse the oysters' curiosity and, with a merry Pied Piper-like dance and flute solo, lures them to a restaurant built by the Carpenter in less than a few seconds. Once there, the Walrus tricks the Carpenter into preparing some food so he can eat all the oysters himself. When the Carpenter returns, the Walrus is seen crying after eating the oysters, possibly because he either felt sorry for them or because he had eaten them all so quickly. The Carpenter calls the little oysters, and when they do not respond, he looks for them and, behind the menu, sees the empty oyster shells, realizing that the Walrus did not leave any for him. He then proceeds to chase the Walrus with a hammer in anger, and the Walrus fearfully flees. Though in the original, the Carpenter ate, as well. Though originally assumed that the duo were fictional characters, they are later seen near the end of the film in the final chase sequence when Alice tries to escape from Wonderland. In the scene, the Walrus and the Carpenter, along with several of the supposedly eaten oysters and many other characters in the film, join the reprise of the Caucus Race and they later chase Alice through a vortex leading her back to the doorway home. It is likely a case of Alice's own imagination welling up, which explains nearly all of these characters, even the ones that should have been fictional, showing up. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' Only the Carpenter, portrayed by John Prowse, appear in the show. Alice meet him when she finds herself inadvertently in a strange wood while she left on Cyrus's tracks, himself having released itself from the cage where he was prisoner by Jafar. However Alice becomes suddenly euphoric, insane and amnesic concerning her lover. Will Scarlett who joined her, discovers that the wood has a power hypnotizing on people which crosses it, putting them in a state close to hallucinogenic effects and transforms them literally into tree as it was the case for The Carpenter whose legs were replaced by a trunk. Personality The Walrus acts as the leader of the duo and is portrayed as the more evil, villainous, malevolent figure. In many ways, he is like Honest John from the 1940 film Pinocchio, as he is a manipulative and conniving character who resorts to trickery to get what he wants. He convinces a school of baby oysters to go on a "walk" with him, and takes them to a makeshift restaurant, where the greedy walrus succeeds in devouring them. While the Carpenter believes that finding employment will better improve their lives, work is the last thing on the Walrus's mind, regardless of his constant ramblings of "cabbages and kings" (his way of saying that their futures will soon enough be bright). He is also very greedy, conceited, acquisitive, and self-centered, not hesitating to eat all of the naive oysters by himself, much to the Carpenter's rage of being left out of the feast. The Carpenter is simpler and more dimwitted, though he also wants to feed on the oysters. He almost reveals their plans once before being silenced by the Walrus. He is easily tricked into working in the kitchen while the Walrus eats all of the oysters himself. However, when he finds out that he has been deceived, he becomes extremely wrathful, destructive, obstreperous, aggressive, and violent, so he chases the Walrus with his hammer, presumably trying to kill him. Appearance The Walrus is an obese light brown walrus with a thick tan mustache, green eyes, and a red nose. He wears a green vest, a white shirt, a turquoise blue bow tie, a blue coat, a navy blue top hat with a thick gray band, white gloves, gray pants, and brown shoes. The Carpenter is a slender man with fair skin, red hair, and brown eyes. He wears a white cap, a sky blue shirt, a white apron, bluish-gray pants, and brown shoes. Gallery Images walruscarpenter.gif|Early render of the Walrus and the Carpenter. Walrus-And-The-Carpenter-560x375.jpg|The Walrus pulling the Carpenter out of the water after initially trying to snatch the oysters. Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-1751.jpg|The Walrus scolding the Carpenter for trying to snatch the oysters so obviously. WalrusChoosingOysters1.jpg|The Walrus's first evil grin as he decides which oyster(s) to eat first. WalrusChoosingOysters2.jpg|The Walrus's second evil grin as he continues deciding which oyster(s) to eat first, also licking his lips hungrily in the process, before the Carpenter interrupts him. WalrusChoosingOysters3.jpg|The Walrus's third evil grin as he is about to eat two of the oysters before being interrupted by the Carpenter again. WalrusEvilChuckle.jpg|The Walrus's evil laugh as he finally reveals his true agenda to the oysters. WalrusEatingOysters.jpg|The Walrus's fourth and final evil grin as he springs his trap, now seconds away from eating the oysters. WalrusFullBelly.jpg|The Walrus rubbing and sloshing his full belly after devouring the oysters. AngryCarpenter.jpg|The Carpenter going into a rage upon realizing that the Walrus duped him. WalrusCarpenterChase.jpg|The Walrus fleeing from the angry Carpenter. Walrus-Carpenter-Church.jpg|The Walrus and the Carpenter, and their preys at the moment soon before their deaths, as they appear in the original book. Videos Alice in Wonderland - The Walrus and the Carpenter Trivia *Although only a villain in a story-within-a-story, the Walrus (and, to a lesser extent, the Carpenter) is known as one of the few Disney villains who succeeds in the task at hand (which, in this case, is technically mass infanticide). **The Walrus and Foxy Loxy are two Disney villains who successfully fed on all of their targets by manipulating and luring the preys into their literal dead ends and left corpses (shells and wishbones). *The Walrus is one of the few Disney villains to have canonically murdered children, having eaten all the oysters at the end. The other two are Shan Yu and Professor Ratigan. However, in the Walrus' case, this can be debated, as the oysters were technically sea animals that the Walrus wanted to eat and therefore were no children. Neverthless, it can be said that the Walrus still counts as the oysters were depicted like if they were little girls. *The Walrus is also one of the few Disney villains, along with Braum Bones, Foxy Loxy, Stromboli, the Coachman, Honest John, and Gideon, to never get any real comeuppance for his evil deeds (although being chased by the enraged Carpenter is about as close as he gets to any form of it). Navigation Category:Trickster Walrus Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Sophisticated Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Greedy Category:Symbolic Category:Master Orator Category:Book Villains Category:Successful Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Karma Houdini Category:Amoral Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Traitor Category:Extravagant Category:Partners in Crime Category:Wrathful Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Thugs Category:Liars Category:Scapegoat Category:Thought-Forms Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Titular Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Predator Category:Animal Cruelty